Chapter 67
'''Operation: Kingly Transformation '''is the sixty-seventh chapter of the Oushitsu Kyoushi Heine manga. Summary Heine and Viktor take a rare drink together in Viktor's office, when Viktor confides in Heine that he is thinking of growing a beard. Heine is so surprised by this that he spits out his wine. Viktor explains that he is self-conscious about looking young for his age, especially when compared to Eins, and he feels that he looks out of place when he is with other royals, which is why he wants to grow facial hair to change his image. Since he can't grow facial hair easily, he is planning on asking the court hairdresser to make a fake beard or mustache for him. He asks Heine to help him think up a style for him as he has no confidence in his sense of style and he is too embarrassed to ask anyone else to do it for him. Heine reluctantly agrees. Viktor then draws several styles of facial hair and cuts them out to see how they look on his face. Heine declares that they all look terrible, since his face looks too young. Viktor jokingly puts a mustache on Heine's face and agrees, causing Heine to turn away from him. He notices that Viktor seems to be fixated on this and asks if it is because when he took the throne at eighteen and had a hard go of it because of his young looks. Viktor says that it isn't necessarily because of that since he was actually young at the time, and because he was forced to take the throne, he wants his sons to study what they want. He says the old Heine must have utterly despised him, and Heine apologizes for something he did back then, but Viktor shushes him. Viktor says that it is expected that he did not have the majesty of a king back then, but not having it now makes it tough to be an ideal king. This causes Heine to resolve to go the library and find books on the subject. He tells Viktor that he has become a splendid king and that they will find a suiting style to rouse his confidence. The two men work on the project for the next few days. A few days later, Viktor summons his children to his office for the big reveal of his new mustache. Heine is convinced that the classic, curved and thin mustache is perfect for Viktor, but the princes and Adele prefer his old look. Surprisingly, Viktor is overjoyed, saying that they must love him if they want the old him. He immediately decides to give up on the facial hair, as a disgruntled Heine looks on. He leaves to prepare lessons while Viktor and his children play around with the mustache. Later, Viktor gives Heine torte as a thank-you. Characters in Order of Appearance * Viktor von Granzreich * Heine Wittgenstein * Eins von Granzreich (mentioned) * Maria von Granzreich (mentioned) * Licht von Granzreich (pictured) * Bruno von Granzreich * Kai von Granzreich * Leonhard von Granzreich * Adele von Granzreich Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters